Episode 2 - Black Christmas (2006)
''Black Christmas ''is a 2006 horror film--a remake of the 1974 film of the same name. It's thought to take place sometime between Saw III and Saw 3D. There are roughly 14 different known endings. Plot A yellow midget and his disgusting sister-daughter kill a group of bitchy (but hot) girls. Notable Characters *Billy Lenz *Agnes *Kelli Presley *Ms. Mac *Melissa *Heather Fitzgerald *Lauren Hannon *Dana *Leigh Colvin *Mrs. Lenz The Episode *This episode was the first to intercut a trailer of the movie covered. It was also the first to have an ending song. *The Tiradesverse begins to take form this episode, when the hosts realize that characters from the Final Destination movies don't die, but are simply transported to other shitty movies. Scores James - Yawn Damien - Typical Mike - Picasso Highlights *Mike earns the first ever audio slow clap *"He fashioned a candy cane... into a knife..." *The North Pole Massacres *Run S. Wylde *The hosts all bust into uncontrollable laughter for over two minutes *Very distinctive rocking *A ''Saw'' Christmas special *Jigsaw is mad you bought him socks and regifted his Billy Joel CD *Mike doesn't condone incest... unless she's hot *"I like movies more than I like soap." - Mike *The Little Giants Multiverse *The difference between Buzz and Spike *Lurch singing a Coldplay song with Lindsey Lohan on his back *Damien's reaction to finding out that the next film would be The Legend of Chun-Li References *''Murder-Set-Pieces'' *''Dungeons and Dragons'' *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' *''Black Christmas'' (1974) *''Halloween'' *''Friday the 13th'' *''Hook'' *''30 Days of Night'' *Windows Movie Maker *Arkham Asylum *''Oregon Trail'' *Freddy Krueger *''Supernatural'' *''Sin City'' *Haley Joel Osment *C. Thomas Howell *Thomas Hayden Church *''Dante's Peak'' *Pierce Brosnan *Stryker *Dokken *Stryper *''Smackdown vs RAW'' *''Eurotrip'' *''Final Destination'' *''Party of Five'' *John Madden *Bret Favre *Jake Gyllenhaal *''Brokeback Mountain'' *Bulk and Skull *The Hulk *Green Lantern *''Saw'' *''Saw III'' *''Saw 3D'' *''Frosty the Snowman'' *''The Charlie Brown Christmas Special'' *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' *''South Park'' *Joan Rivers *Speak and Spell *Seth Rogan *''The Office'' *''House of a Thousand Corpses'' *''Superbad'' *''Super Troopers'' *John Saxxon *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Little Giants'' *''Idle Hands'' *''Slackers'' *''Creature of Darkness'' *''The Mighty Ducks'' *''The Sandlot'' *''Little Big League'' *''The Wizard'' *''Double Dragon'' *''Rad Racer'' *''World's Finest Podcast'' *''Gremlins'' *Emilio Estevez *''Judgement Day'' *''Repo Man'' *''Night of the Roxburry'' *''Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure'' *''Wedding Crashers'' *''Wedding Singer'' *Billy the Puppet *The Flash *Kane Hodder *''Clue'' *''The Last Airbender'' *''The Addams Family'' *Lindsay Lohan *Vader (wrestler) *Coldplay *Michael Cole (wrestling commentator) Tiradesverse Tropes *Protagonists? - All of the girls in the sorority house *Plot convenience - Both killers decide to attack the exact same house on the same night without each other's knowledge *Clusterfuck Syndrome *Edited at gunpoint - The episode where the phrase originally came up *Unrealistic Real Estate - The sorority house Ending song Before and After Previous Episode - Episode 1 - A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) Next Episode - Episode 3 - Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li Category:Episodes Category:Horror films Category:Remakes Category:Slasher films Category:2006 films